


How to Enjoy Your Birthday Present by Akabane Karma

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer: Yuusei MatsuiNakamura preparing birthday present for Karma. She dragged certain blue haired boy for that. What is Karma's reaction when he saw his present? What will he do with his present?





	How to Enjoy Your Birthday Present by Akabane Karma

**Author's Note:**

> You may have guess it from the title what is this about...  
> I know its not Karma's birthday but since I got the idea, I don't see why not write it. This actualy writen on March or April.
> 
> Link to pict  
> https://runahikari.deviantart.com/art/nekomimi-Nagisa-676843469

Nakamura planned to give karma surprise birthday present. She asked Nagisa whether the blue haired boy already prepare something for the red head. Nagisa said he has then nakamura asked him to cooperating with her to give karma surprise. They sneak into Karma's room when he out to buy snack. The poor blue head didn't know what the blond haired girl planned as surprise. She brought out cat ears, ribbon and butt plug with tail attached to it make Nagisa blushed when he saw it.

"Na...Nakamura-san, what are you planing with that?"

Nakamura grinned,"Nagisa just be quiet and let me strip you khukhukhu"

Nagisa backed away as he saw the dangerous glint on nakamura's eyes.

"Na...Nakamura...san?"

Nagisa's back hit the wall on the corner of the room.

"U...uwaaaa!!!"

Karma come back with a bag of snack.

"Karma, I am sorry. I have to go home now. I forgot that my mom asked me to buy something" said nakamura

"Huh? Oh, okay. Then I will eat this with nagisa"

"Btw I leave your birthday present in your room. I am sure you will like it, bye" said Nakamura hurriedly.

Karma left alone in the silent room. Then he walk upstairs to his room.

"Nagisa, I bought snacks. Which one do you want?" Ask karma as he opened the door to his room.

There he stunned, the plastic bag filled with snack fell on the floor. Before him laid a blue haired boy with cat ears, his both hands gloved and tied with ribbon. His teary azure eyes, flushed cheeks, smooth fair skin which is completely naked to his surprise and cat tail attached to his butt.

"Wha..."

"Do...don't look!"

"Nagisa?"

"Uu...please don't look,Karma"

"Nakamura said that she left birthday present in my room" said karma as he walk to his bed leaving the forgotten snack on the floor.

"So this is what she means"

Karma watched Nagisa trembled on his bed. He staring at him up to toe make the blue head shivering under his gaze. Karma reached his hand to touch Nagisa's ears.

"It looks good on you" he commented.

Then he took the tail make Nagisa flinched as he do that.

"This...butt plug? Did she make you wear it or you are the one who put it on?" Ask Karma though he already guessing it.

"Na...Nakamura did...hiyaa~n" Nagisa let out wierd voice as Karma pull it out.

Nagisa's entrance twitching red and moist. His hole felt a little empty after Karma pulled out the plug. He unconsciously move his hips a little in attempt to get rid the uncomfortable feeling he get. Karma felt his pants get tightened. He poke Nagisa's entrance with the butt plug. Nagisa hold his moan as Karma keep teasing his entrance. His own cock growing hard but the ribbon tied on it restrict him, make him frustrated.

"Ka...karma...stop...nnh!"

"Hmm~? Stop what~?" Karma pretending don't know as he keep poking Nagisa's entrance.

He poke the side of Nagisa's entrance while occasionally put it in and press it on the side from inside and pull it out again teasing the mouth of his hole again.

"Nnh...uu...Ka...Karma..." Pant Nagisa.

Then Karma saw another toy on the bed beside Nagisa's legs. He picked up one.

"Hmm~ surely I will enjoy your gift to the fullest"

"?"

Karma took the lubricant and make sure the toy completely soaked in it. Then he push it in Nagisa's hole with one push without warning.

"!! Aaah!!" Nagisa scream as the toy went inside him.

Karma push it more until its almost buried

"Ah...uh....Ka...Karma..what...is...uu...pull...pull it out...please..." Said Nagisa as he felt weird inside him.

The one Karma put in him is the biggest vibrator. Nagisa gasping and panting. His hip moved trying to get it out but to no avail. He felt as if whatever Karma put in him filled him completely until he can't bear it.

"Karma...please...pull it out...nnnh...uu...its hurt..." Said Nagisa as tear fall down.

"Relax. Don't move until you get used to it" said Karma as he kiss Nagisa's forehead.

After Nagisa calmed down and get adjusted, Karma switch it to the hardest make him jolt followed by loud moans.

"Aah...uuh...Karma...aah...fuah...aahn..." Moan Nagisa as his own cum leaking, dripping to the bed sheet.

Karma switch it to the lowest. Nagisa face relaxed a little. Then he switch it to the hardest again. The poor blue head jolted again.

"Aah...Karma...uuh...please...no...more...ah...I...can't...fuahn...ahh..." Cried Nagisa in frustration.

Karma felt his own cock get harder inside his pants. Karma stay cool keeping his calm. He moved the vibrator around inside Nagisa.

"AAAAHHH!!!"

There he found it. Karma keep poking the same spot teasingly earning loud moans from Nagisa. Nagisa's body trembled hard at the unbearable tease Karma gave him. His mind went blank and keep moaning loud. More tears fall from his eyes. He moved his hip desperately as the vibrator keep hit and miss certain spot on purpose thanks to a certain red head. He couldn't cum since is his own hard cock are restricted which is further his frustration. Karma noticed and untie the ribbon as he almost pulled out the vibrator. Then he slammed it hard right on Nagisa's sweet spot as the ribbon fell on the bed. He screaming loudly as his milk sprayed all over the bed sheets. Nagisa slumped weakly on the bed in exhaustion.

"Not yet, Nagisa. Don't sleep yet" said Karma as he undress.

Nagisa saw from the corner of his eyes then his eyes widened as he saw it. Karma's big cock standing hard and proud taunting him. Nagisa shake his head.

"No! It won't fit" said Nagisa as he crawled away.

"It will since the biggest vibrator can fit in just fine"

"Try to get it in your ass and you will know how it feels, you sadist!" Glare Nagisa

Karma chuckled,"that's a toy,Nagisa. Real one feels different since its of flesh"

Karma crawled closer to Nagisa. He grabbed the vibrator which still inside Nagisa make him unable to run anymore.

"Ah Karma no more...I can't..."

"Yes, you can"

Karma pulled out the vibrator make Nagisa gasped. His ass feels empty but before long Karma spread his legs open, positioning himself and push his cock inside Nagisa in one push. He went deeply more deep than the vibrator does.

"Ah...Karma...uh..."

Nagisa feels he have no more privacy. Karma's cock completely filled him. Its big and felt cramped inside. Nagisa is sure if Karma were to move he will break.

"See. Even you get hard again" pointed Karma.

Nagisa blush as he saw his own cock which is smaller than Karma's arroussed again.

"!! Wha!" Nagisa surprised as he feel Karma grow bigger inside him.

"Sorry, can't help it since you are so adorable. Nagisa, I will move now" warn Karma.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's hips to make him stay still as he move in and move out. Nagisa moan as he feel the friction inside him getting more and more intense. Karma untie the ribbon and glove on Nagisa's hand so he can cling to him. Nagisa clung to him tightly as the pace get faster and faster. Uncontrollable moans keep escaping from Nagisa's lips.

"AAAHH!!"

Nagisa moan loudly as Karma hit his prostrate and sprayed his cum on his and Karma's stomach.

"That was fast. But I am not done yet" said Karma as he rammed harder.

Karma keep the fast and hard pace not sparing the poor blue head at all. Nagisa could only cling to him tightly as his own cock get hard again. He panting and gasping moaning Karma's name over. Karma get more arroussed and his cock get bigger again inside Nagisa make him wondering why it doesn't stop growing.

"Karma...I am...coming..."

"Hold it. Just a little more"

Nagisa nod weakly as he panting. Karma pound him harder make Nagisa hold him tighter.

"Uu...Karma..."

"Nagisa, I am coming"

Karma hit hard Nagisa's sweet spot and shoot his cum inside him. Nagisa come at the same time spraying his cum on his and Karma's stomach for the second time. Karma pulled out his cock leaving Nagisa's entrance twitching red and his cum leaking out of it flowing down to his thighs. Nagisa buried his head on the pillow feeling dead tired.

Karma picked his phone. He dialed a familiar number and wait. He grabbed Nagisa's hips make the blue head turned to him with disbelief looks on his face. Karma smile and push in his cock in for the second time with no room to argue.

"Karma, no. I am tired"

"But I want more" as he said that Karma work his pace again this time slowly.

"Nnnh" soft moan escaping from Nagisa's lips.

The phone finally picked up. Karma set it to loud speaker.

"Aah..." Another moan from Nagisa.

"Hello! This is Shiota speaking" a woman voice from across the line.

"!!" Nagisa eyes widened.

Karma smirked,"hello Shiota-san, this is Akabane Karma"

Nagisa closed his mouth with both hands to refrain his moan. Karma purposedly hit his prostate.

"AHN!"

"Akabane-kun? What is that voice?" Asked the woman.

"Ah no its nothing. Nagisa just lost a game from me" said Karma calmly.

Nagisa glare at him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we are currently playing wii. Shiota-san can Nagisa stay over? I know today is Christmas but it also my birthday. My parents are still out of the city and I don't want to spent my birthday alone tonight" said Karma as his pace get faster.

Nagisa buried his face on the pillow to muffled down his moans.

"Oh! Sure of course. Happy Birthday Akabane-kun"

"Thanks, Shiota-san"

Karma hit hard on Nagisa's sweet spot again earning another loud "AAHN".

Shiota Hiromi blinked on the other side staring at the phone. She wondering what kind of game they played.

"Akabane-kun, can you please call Nagisa?" She said.

"Alright. Nagisa, your mother want to speak with you" said Karma.

Nagisa look at him in disbelief. Karma reply with another hard thrust sending him to burrow his head on the pillow muffling his moan.

"Mo...mom, what is it?"

"Nagisa please behave yourself when you stay in Akabane-kun's house. Don't make him troubled" remind Nagisa's mother.

"Nnh..."

"Nagisa?"

"Fu...ah...yes, of course...nnh..mother"

"Make trouble,huh. I am the one who troubled though" thought Nagisa.

"AAH KARMA" 

Nagisa screamed Karma's name as he cum followed by Karma.

"Really what is those two played?" Wonder Shiota Hiromi as she put the phone back.

Meanwhile at Akabane residence...

Karma pumped inside Nagisa until no drop left. Nagisa laid his head on the pillow while his butt still on Karma's grasp. He panted hard not caring Karma's dick still inside him, too tired to complain.

"Really what is Karma thinking calling my mother while we..." Nagisa blushed at his own thoughts.

Karma gripped Nagisa's cock, pumping it with his hand.

"Uh...please Karma...no more...ah..." Nagisa cursed his own body for reacting when Karma touched him.

"Well this is my birthday and I want to enjoy my birthday present"

"How long do plan to enjoy your birthday present?"

"Hmm~ until today is over"

"What?! Its 7 o'clock now! DO YOU WANT TO DO IT FOR 5 MORE HOURS!?" 

Karma grinned mischievously," don't worry we can have fun for 5 hours"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!!" 

Karma silenced him with a kiss.

"Nnmmhh!!"

Karma savouring Nagisa's lips and mouth cavern make the blue haired boy unable to say anything as he melted with the kiss. That day Karma really enjoying his birthday to the fullest since he got to enjoy his wonderful birthday present all night.


End file.
